The present invention relates generally to electric trolling motor controls for fishing boats. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a foot control mounting system, ideally for use by fishermen, which flush mounts the conventional trolling motor foot pedal, and which selectively facilitates level, foot operated rotation and manipulation thereof.
In the prior art a wide variety of electric trolling motors or auxiliary propulsion motors are known for fishing. As will be well recognized by those skilled in the art, electric trolling motors are ideal for quietly propelling the fishing boat through the water. Many simple maneuvers are thus facilitated during fishing, without requiring activation of the gasoline powered outboard motor. Numerous trolling motors exist, and they are associated with a wide variety of foot control systems. A typical foot control includes a rocking pedal which is entirely foot operated, and the foot control apparatus usually projects above the deck of the boat. Thus, when a fisherman is standing on the deck and operating the foot control, one foot must be higher than the other. As a result, the fisherman may assume an uncomfortable and awkward position. When, for example, the boat unexpectedly strikes an underwater obstacle, the fisherman may stumble or fall. If one is to stand in a boat at all, it is highly desirable to assume a comfortable and stable stance.
The prior art reflects numerous systems for mounting or controlling trolling motor foot pedal assemblies. A rotary system which can arc around a typical chair disposed on the boat deck is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,356, issued July 1, 1986. Another rotation system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,706, issued Feb. 2, 1988. This base includes a receptacle adapted to receive the foot control pedal associated with a trolling motor, and the apparatus can rotate around the base of the chair, so that it can be conveniently moved to preselected positions, while still being axially restrained. An electric trolling motor foot control mount is also seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,713, issued Oct. 27, 1987. The latter device includes a base member secured to the boat deck and a pedal pivotally mounted to it. However the base member is in turn captivated upon a rotatable plate for rotation about a limited arc over the boat deck, so that the pedal system can be moved to a variety of positions. It is axially secured to prevent it from rolling off or escaping from the boat deck.
The closest prior art known to me is U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,307, issued to Burgess on Mar. 1, 1988. Thereshown is an electric trolling motor which is journaled for rotation by a rotatable shaft projecting through the hull all the way into the water. A disk on the motor control shaft is received within a suitable recess in the hull of the boat, so that motor control can be effectuated by foot movement upon a rotatable disk. In other words, the operator of this motor can effectively steer the boat with his foot by contacting the rotatable disk disposed within the boat. Since the disk is essentially flush mounted the user can control the apparatus without unbalancing himself.
However, I have found that disk type controllers are difficult to operate when, for example, a large game fish is hooked and the inevitable excitement occurs. Most experienced fishermen can control the foot control pedal by "touch" or "feel" without looking at it. As the fishermen becomes familiar with his or her pedal, an intuition as to how the foot pedal control apparatus should feel and work in actual operation is developed. Most fisherman grow accustomed to the "feel" of their equipment, and they thus prefer not to change or replace their equipment. However, I have found that most fishermen would prefer a recessed, flush mounted pedal, which can rotate as necessary to generally face the action. Hence I have found it best to employ the conventional type of foot control pedal which is associated with conventional electric trolling motors.
In other words, it is important to enable the fisherman to use his standard foot control, which can impart a feeling of confidence to the user. A rotatable mounting system is desirable, but the apparatus should not require the user to become unbalanced. Further, the top of such a system must be substantially coplanar with the boat deck. Importantly, installation of the apparatus should be easy and non-destructive. It must not require any penetration of the hull of the boat. Finally, an acceptable system must provide some form of cover, which lies coplanar with the deck, so that when the trolling motor is not being used, a continuous smooth boat deck surface free of obstructions results.